Bella
by preserved-in-a-new-land
Summary: Bella visits her bestie one day, and things get really complicated. Complete EdwardxBella, and a bit of refused JakexBella. yeah she doesn't take it too well : It's not my best, but read it. Just a silly one-shot. : Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own this book…Stephenie Meyers does.

Me and Edward…there were no words to describe us. I'm not even sure love was the correct word anymore. Because love didn't describe us at all. It was an absolute understatement. And it was bewildering—that Edward felt the same way. Incredulous. I'd never felt so happy in my entire life.

But the problem started when Jacob Black, my very best friend, became a werewolf…and imprinted on me. I'd gone to his house one day for a surprise visit (Edward of course didn't know about it, he very much loathes my hanging out with werewolves). When I got there, Jacob was standing out front. I mean, the whole neighborhood must've known I was coming, by the sound of my roaring truck. I was still rigid from the drive there. I'd pushed my truck as fast as it would go while I was still behind the border. Alice would've seen me right away if I'd planned to go to La Push, but I'd made a snap decision: and that was the key. She probably saw what I was up to before I crossed the border, but after I passed it, there was nothing they could do. The treaty was in my favor today.

I felt kinda bad about the stress I probably caused Edward by going to La Push without him knowing, but I wanted to see my best friend, for crying out loud. I'd relaxed after I crossed the border, but some stiffness was still left on my face. It would take a minute for me to relax completely.

But before I'd even gotten out of my truck, Jacob had walked over to my window…and _stared at me. _I met his gaze for a moment, thinking he was being obnoxious or something. Because he was obnoxious, and often. But he wouldn't stop. It was creeping me out. I opened my door just wide enough so that I could barely squeeze out (it felt kinda rude to open the door and smack it right into him). "Jake? What's wrong with you?"

He moved his mouth up and down, as if he were too choked up for words. And that's kinda what it looked like…choking.

"Are you choking or something? Jacob—?!" I considered slapping him or something.

"Bella?" he said, still staring at me.

"What is the matter, Jacob? Why are you looking at me like that?!" I was getting impatient. This was so weird of him!

There was another moment of staring, and then he smiled sheepishly at me.

"What's with you? Why are you acting like this—" I stopped short. I could swear I heard a clicking noise in the back of my head. Oh. I got it. I clenched my fists, debating whether I should hit him or get in my truck and drive home. The damn wolf imprinted on me!

Instead of smacking him or driving away, I took a step forward. "_You imprinted on me?!?" _I half-screamed, half-seethed through my teeth.

He continued to stare at me, not affected by the screaming at all. He just stared in wonder.

"You idiot!! HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN?!?!? Out of all the freaking girls in the whole world you pick me?!?" I shouted.

He sighed gustily. "I didn't _pick _you, Bells. It just happened." He shrugged his shoulders happily.

I was going to go insane. I swear; I was. "I've come here millions of times, Jake! It can't be true. You fall in love with them when you see them for the first time," I clarified, making myself feel a little bit better.

"The first time you see them after you become a _werewolf_," Jacob pointed out.

But I'd seen him after he became a werewolf, before now. Right? I thought back to the last time I saw him.

I screamed. The last time I _saw _him _was _before he became a werewolf. I'd talked to him after that…that was how I knew he was one. But that was over the phone. And I guess you have to _see _them…

I dropped to my knees. "Please, Jacob. Please…don't do this. I'm with Edward!"

His eyes got sad, but he still looked at me like he had been blind, and I was the first thing he saw in his whole life.

When people were imprinted on, they couldn't help but feel the same way. But I did _not _feel that way about Jacob. All those other people didn't have Edward…but I did. And Edward and I felt stronger than the people who imprinted on each other. Edward knew. He had read Sam and Emily's minds once, before Jacob became a wolf…and he'd told me that it was _almost _as strong. _Almost. _

"Jacob…" I said. "I can't do this. No. I'm in love with Edward."

Jake's eyes were pleading, and he was grabbing at my arms for me to come closer. He must've read my mind or something, because somehow he knew that I was on the verge of getting into the truck…

"Jake, no! Cut it out!" I said, protesting against his too strong arms. "Let go of my arms! I'm leaving!"

Quil was a lifesaver. Out of nowhere, he was there. Suddenly, he was grabbing at Jacob's hold on me. "Jake, c'mon. Let's go." Quil was also a werewolf, so that meant that he had those extreme senses, too. How much had he heard, if he was close enough to see Jacob grab my arms?

Jacob still wouldn't let go. "Jacob Black, let my arms go right now, before I take a crowbar to your dumb fat head!" He looked hurt, and his grip on my arms softened a little. Quil took the opportunity. He yanked Jacob's arms away from me. I didn't even hesitate to thank Quil. I jumped into my truck while Quil wrestled with Jacob, restraining him. I backed out of the driveway and sped back the way I came. I glanced into my rearview mirror and wished I hadn't. My human senses weren't extremely sensitive like a vampire's or a werewolf's, but they were perceptive enough to clearly see that Jacob had tears in his eyes and a defeated look on his face. I felt kinda bad about the way I handled it; it seemed like the rejection he'd just received came overtime…but still. I was in love with Edward. A moment later, I was hyperventilating. This wasn't happening to me. Why couldn't I just be with Edward? Why did all these complications have to come with mine and his happiness? Couldn't Jacob just imprint on someone else? I was crying so hard that I could barely see the road.

As soon as I reached the border, I saw the Volvo, waiting. I bit my lip to stop from crying. But it did no use. He had already seen me with his acute vampire eyes probably.

How mad would he be? About the escape _and _the fact that Jacob had imprinted on me? Instead of hearing the Volvo's engine rev up like I thought it would, (I thought he was going to just follow the truck), he cut the engine and climbed out. I cut my engine too, and before I could even look at the door, it was already open. And he was there, with his cool arms around me. I crushed my face to his chest, not wanting him to see my puffy, crying face. But he gently pulled my face up, so he could look at it. "Bella, what happened?" he said, in a soft, velvety voice. Then he stopped short. "Did he hurt you?" he demanded. I shook my head, but he still scanned over me, checking for any broken bones, bruises, or anything that would show that I'd been hurt. He stopped scanning at my arms, and there were twin marks on them. He growled menacingly. Ten dark splotches on each arm, taking a form very similar to fingerprints…

"No, h-h-he did-dn't mean to hurt m-me…" I sobbed. I was having a true breakdown. He crushed me to him. The only reason he didn't go rip Jacob's throat out this second, treaty or no treaty, was to comfort me. I continued to sob, wondering why, out of all the people in the world, Jacob had to imprint on me…I cried even harder.

We stood there for a long time, and Edward held me the whole time, patiently listening to me cry. I finally stopped crying, but I was on the verge of starting up again. He slightly pulled away from me, to look at my face. His face burned with hurt, because, emotionally, I was hurt. He knew it would be any minute until I would start crying again. He pulled me into another hug and murmured into my ear softly, "Let me call Alice to pick your truck up and bring it home. We'll take the Volvo. Is that alright with you?"

I nodded.

He took my hand and led me to his car. The whole time, he looked at me, his expression curious, confused, and sad all jumbled into one. I was once again grateful that he couldn't read my mind. He shouldn't have to find out that way. No, not like that at all. It wouldn't be fair. He walked me to the passenger side and opened my door. Before I even set my foot into the car, he was already in the driver's side, the engine running, ready to drive. He was on his cell phone, talking to Alice. I climbed in with my lame human speed and shut my door. He hung up his phone. Most of the way to his house, we were silent, but his curiosity gave in.

"What happened in La Push?" The question was meant to be casual, but I heard the curiosity behind the smooth tone.

I looked at my feet. "Well, I got there and…" I trailed off. He waited a moment. "And?" he challenged softly, gazing at me.

I sighed. It was no use not telling him. That would just hurt him more. "He imprinted on me," I whispered.

It was silent in the car, but I could swear I heard his grip on the steering wheel tighten. A lot.

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered.

"I don't know what you could possibly be sorry for, love. This isn't your fault."

I faced him, tears filling my eyes.

"Besides the fact that you're so irresistible," he added.

I managed to scoff at that last comment. "I don't think so," I said.

"Honestly, you are, Bella."

I smiled a little. We were silent for a moment. "Why aren't you angry?" I finally asked, through my silent tears. We pulled into the driveway of his big house. He had me out of the car in half of a second. He held me at arms length, so he could see my face.

"I didn't say I wasn't angry. Don't cry, love." Edward wiped my tears away. He held me tight against his chest as he pulled me up into arms. We traveled at inhuman speed into the house, up the two flights of stairs, and into his bedroom. He set me down on the huge bed and sat down on it himself.

He stared into my eyes with such intensity that I was able to look into the distinguished dimensions of his pale gold eyes. I studied his eyes carefully, not breaking his intense gaze for a moment. A small smile touched his lips. He slowly leaned forward to kiss me. It was a slow, soft kiss, with question and worry molded into it here and there—I could tell. I knew Edward too well. And there was something else in the kiss that was new, rare. It was…protective, somehow, but that wasn't all of it. Maybe...my eyes opened wide. Was it…_jealousy? _Edward was hurting. Because of me. Stupid Jacob just had to get in the way of things, just when everything was so perfect…

I was going to cry again, I knew it. He seemed to feel the tension in my lips, and I could feel him edge to a stop. I was tired of crying, because crying wasn't enough. What had happened today was _beyond _crying. It was simply horrifying. But I didn't want to cry. No. It would just make Edward worry more, I figured. So I used that energy for something more useful.

I kissed him back harder, with more edge. I knotted my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. He let me pull him as close as I wanted. That made me happy. That he wanted to be close, too. He wrapped is arms around my waist, holding me against him. I was trying to show him that he was mine. That nobody else could take me away from him. I tried to show him that he wouldn't have to share me. Never.

He pulled away too soon, his breathing quick and heavy. His wonderful scent washed over my face. He opened his eyes.

They were sad. What was he thinking about? A jolt of shock ran through me. He didn't think that I…that I was going to choose Jacob?

He laid back on the bed. He covered his eyes with one hand. He groaned softly.

It killed me inside that he was so upset.

"Edward?" I called softly. I watched him, with his torn expression, as he slowly slid his hand off of his face.

"I'm staying with you. I don't care about Jacob that way. I never will. I will always be yours," I said fiercely.

He smiled faintly. He pulled me so that he could wrap his cool arms around me and hold me.

"I know," he said softly.

"I mean, how could you think that I would even consider Jacob over you—?" I was lost for words.

Edward laughed softly. "I didn't, love. I was just thinking about how hurt _you _would be that Jacob was hurt after you turned him down. I never doubted your love for a moment," he assured me. I smiled.

"I love you," I added.

He pulled me closer. "I'll be here—forever." he whispered into my ear.

And I knew that everything was going to be alright. I had Edward—and that was all I wanted. Just him. No one else.

Jacob was my friend…my best friend. But I would never love him more than a brother. And that's what he was to me—a brother.

It would be hard, and it would take a lot to get him to back out of it, but it would work. I had Edward. And with Edward, anything was possible.

I twisted my head around to kiss him.


End file.
